monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clawd Wolf
Clawd Wolf to 17-letni syn wilkołaka. Starszy brat Clawdeen i Howleen, młodszy brat Clawdii. Jego dziewczyną jest Draculaura. Mimo to uważa się, że wampiry i wilkołaki nie powinny być razem. Chłopak jest kapitanem szkolnej drużyny trumnokoszykówki, piłki nożnej oraz maksjazdy na wrotkach. W przyszłości pragnie zostać medykiem sportowym. Osobowość Clawd jest bardzo przyjazny, otwarty i życzliwy wobec innych, szczególnie dla swojej dziewczyny, Draculaury. Lubi pomagać innym i stara się być uczciwym wobec potworów. Oprócz tego jest również wiernym przyjacielem i przywódcą stada. Wygląd Clawd jest wysoki i sprawny fizycznie. Związane jest to z jego zamiłowaniem do gry w piłkę nożną i trumnokoszykówkę. Skóra chłopaka jest jasnobrązowa. Jego włosy mają podobny kolor, jednakże są one w jaśniejszym odcieniu. Brwi Clawda mają ten sam kolor co włosy, a jego oczy są złote. Wilkołak ma kolczyk w lewym uchu, a oprócz tego ma bokobrody. Klasyczny potwór left|205px Wilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Pierwotnie wilkołakiem był czarownik, zwany Nurem lub Neurem (co ze starosłowiańskiego oznacza złego człowieka), który za sprawą magicznego noża i rytuału mógł przemienić siebie lub kogoś w wielkiego wilka. Zdolności *'Super węch' - Clawd ma mocno wyczulony zmysł węchu (Upioryż: miasto strachu). *'Instynkty wilka' - Clawd posiada zwierzęcy instynkt charakterystyczny dla psowatych. Objawia się to m.in.: chęcią aportowania przedmiotów, wyciem czy skomleniem. Lubi też być drapany. *'Super słuch' - Clawd podobnie jak wilki czy psy ma mocno wyczulony zmysł słuchu. Dlatego reaguje negatywnie na gwizdki dla psów (Upiorna siła miłości). Umiejętności *'Sport' - Clawd jest świetnym sportowcem; szczególnie ceni sobie football. Jest kapitanem wielu szkolnych drużyn sportowych np.: Maxjazdy na wrotkach. Relacje Rodzina Clawd jest synem wilkołaka. Ma liczne rodzeństwo, między innymi Clawdeen i Howleen. Oprócz tego jest najstarszym z rodzeństwa Wolfów (według jego dziennika), ale później okazuje się, że jest on jedynie najstarszym mieszkającym w domu członkiem rodzeństwa. Najstarszą ogólnie jest Clawdia, która studiuje na uniwersytecie w Londoomie. Clawd mieszka ze swoją rodziną w dużym domu. Przechodniom zawsze wydaje się, że dzieje się w nim jakiś dramat. Można by pomyśleć, że rodzina nie lubi się nawzajem, ale tak na prawdę oni uważają się za jedność. Są też gotowi do podjęcia walki o wszystkich. Przyjaciele Clawd uważa, że nie może wyróżnić jednego przyjaciela, i że prawdziwy przywódca nie ma faworyta. Mimo to, chłopak przyjaźni się z Gillingtonem Webberem i Rossem Palonym. Clawd utrzymuje także dobry kontakt z Deuce'm Gorgonem, Mannym Taurem, Slomanem Mortavitchem Jacksonem Jekyllem oraz Holtem Hyde. Chłopak ma również kilku przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, między innymi Romulusa. Miłość W przeszłości Clawd spotykał się z Cleo de Nile, jednak ta rzuciła go, a następnego dnia zaczęła chodzić z Deuce'm. Obecną dziewczyną Clawda jest Draculaura. Mimo to uważa się, że wampiry i wilkołaki nie powinny być razem. Zwierzak left|140px Zwierzęciem Clawda jest gargulec Rockseena. Przypomina on nieco psa, a konkretniej buldoga. Lalki School's Out Monster-High-Boy-Doll-Clawd-Wolf.jpg|Lalka Clawdwolfclean.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7961 Clawd ma na sobie białą koszulę, ozdobioną wzorkiem złożonym z pomarańczowych krzyżyków. Na niej, widnieje żółta kamizelka z białą podszewką. Granatowe jeansy, ozdobione niebieskim paskiem ze złotą klamrą, włożone są w buty - złote, wysokie, z czarnymi podeszwami, w stylu kowbojskim. W skład dodatków lalki wchodzi arafatka w zielono-czarną kratkę, turkusowa czapka i złoty zegarek. Ponad to lalka ma kolczyk w lewym uchu. W pudełku, oprócz lalki, znajduje się jeszcze figurka Rockseeny i dziennik wilkołaka. Lalka sprzedawana jest jedynie w dwupaku z Draculaurą. Sweet 1600 S1600_Clawd.jpg|Lalka Clawd_Wolf_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: X9192 Clawd ma na sobie czarną koszulę z kołnierzem, spod którego wystaje turkusowy krawat. Na koszuli, lalka założoną ma zieloną marynarkę z brązowymi akcentami. Spodnie-rurki chłopaka są koloru czarnego. Widnieją na nich złote pasy. Oprócz tego, ozdobione są one pasem ze złotą klamrą. Wysokie buty Clawda są srebrne, z żółtymi elementami. Włosy lalki mają turkusowe pasemka. W pudełku znajduje się również czarno-biały strój dla Draculaury, różowy naszyjnik w czarnym pudełku, czarna szczotka, kartka z życzeniami oraz niebieski klucz. Music Festival Draculaura&Clawd_MF_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawd_MS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7692 * Numer modelu: BBR83 W tej serii włosy Clawda są wygolone po lewej stronie głowy. Prawa strona ma grzywkę opadającą na czoło i błękitne pasemka. Chłopak ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach z niebieskimi paskami znajdującymi się wokół ramiączek i na dole ubranka. Lalka ubrana jest również w czarne szorty. Końce ich nogawek są lekko wywinięte na lewą stronę. Na szyi Clawda znajduje się biały identyfikator na sznurku tego samego koloru, a na jego lewym nadgarstku - błękitna bransoletka. Buty chłopaka to niebieskie japonki. Do lalki dołączone są żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Draculaurą. Pack of Trouble Clawd PoT doll.png|Lalka Clawd_POT_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Pack of Trouble' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX41 W tej serii włosy Clawda ostrzyżone są na klasyczny "undercut". Grzywka chłopaka została jednak zaczesana na tył głowy. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Została ona ozdobiona białym kołnierzykiem oraz wzorkiem przedstawiającym czarne, poziome paski. Clawd ma również na sobie szare szorty, sięgające kolan. Buty chłopaka to fioletowe Vansy z podeszwą i sznurówkami tego samego koloru. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Howleen Wolf, Clawdeen Wolf oraz Clawdią Wolf. Scarnival Clawd_SB_doll.png|Lalka Clawd SB art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarnival' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii Clawd ma swoją podstawową fryzurę. Na głowie nosi turkusową czapkę. Chłopak ubrany jest w bladożółty bezrękawnik w szare, poziome paski i kości oraz ciemnozielone spodnie sięgających do kolan. Utrzymują się na czarnych szelkach. Na nogawkach widnieją wzory pasków w różnych odcieniach zieleni oraz czarne ślady pazurów. Buty wilkołaka są brązowe. Do lalki dołączono turkusowy młotek, żółty kwiatek oraz czerwony miernik. One Team, One Scream! Clawd 2-pack doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'One Team, One Scream!' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DXY10 Włosy Clawda są ścięte na krótko i schowane pod niebieskim hełmem z irokezem do gry w rugby. Posiada naramienniki i napierśnik tego samego koloru z czerwonym śladem pazurów. Chłopak ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę z białymi, niebieskimi i różowymi zygzakami oraz cyfrą 12 i czarne spodenki z nogawkami do kolan wykończone różową tasiemką. Obuwie jest turkusowe. Dołączono do niego złotą piłkę do gry w rugby z podpisem szkoły. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w dwupaku z Clawdeen Wolf. Meta Timeline * 18 listopada 2009: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Clawda Wolf. * lipiec 2010: Clawd zostaje wspomniany w dzienniku Deuce'a i pamiętniku Clawdeen. * 1 września 2010: Clawd pojawia się w książce Upiorna Szkoła. * 2 grudnia 2010: Clawd pojawia się w webisodzie Sierść będzie fruwać. * 7 kwietnia 2011: Profil wilkołaka zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 7 kwietnia 2011: "Oficjalny art" Clawda zostaje ujawniony. * czerwiec 2011: Pierwsza lalka Clawda zostaje wydana w ramach serii School's Out. * czerwiec 2011: Wpisy z pamiętnika Clawda zostają ujawnione. * 12 lutego 2012: Clawd zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. en: Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wilkołak Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2017 Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Music Festival Kategoria:Pack of Trouble Kategoria:Scarnival Kategoria:One Team, One Scream!